Finn the Human
Finn The Human Finn is a heroic 13 or 14 year old who resides in Ooo and is one of the many characters that is trying to save the multiuniverse from annihlation Appearance He has very spaghetti like limbs and wears a white hat with his ears sticking out on top that hides his blonde hair. He also wears a light-blue T-shirt, shorts, has a green backpack,white socks, a pair of black shoes and is missing some of his terrh. Whenever he is treading in cold places he wears a yellow sweater,. His eyes lack detail and are just black beady eyes. Personality Though at times he is violent and aggressive like many heroes, He is a brave, righteous and has a sense of responsibility that surpasses his friends but not as much as Lizbeth . He finds himself incapable of doing anything evil or greedy and struggles with himself when he does. Finn is shown to be a fearless thrill-seeker and enjoys putting himself in near death siutations due to his love of being of challenged. For some reason he fears the ocean unknown to most and this annoys his friends when he shows this fear. While he makes himself out as rough and tough, Finn is very capable of loving another and is quite a caring boy, His dream to be a great hero has made the kid a slight sheriff around his as he helps and protects anyone in his strange universe. His Love Life has not been kind to him until he and Sari became a couple which in turn scorned Bubblegum.When Bubblegum turned to Pete he got pissed that she did this over him liking another girl, he is depressed that in the B Team he had to kill her as part of rule 3. He was relieved though when Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Django got everything in order. Finn decides to go for Bubblegum as a couple since Sari reveals to him that she wants Finn to know he can have a person to turn to if Finn ever loses Bubblegum Apperances The V Team Island Adventure: He made his debut here where he, Jake, Princess Bubblegum Marcline and Ice King were helping clearing out the Daleks on Starfire''s home planet when they encountered Bender, Skipper,Django, Starfire, Jorgen and Marlene as they were fighting Brother Blood after that they joined up. He helped the heroes against many threats up until the fight with Shadow Realm.He decided to stay and tend to the other's wounds alongside Princess Bubblegum and he was distaguht when he lost Jake'' The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned again and helped his friends against Darkwarrior, Joker, Alt Doof, Tarus Bulba and his friend's father who threatened the multiuniverse The Grand Summer Season Trek Finn is invited by King Julian to go on a vacation with him, Finn accepts and heads with him and the others. Here he will reuinte with Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess and he must choose who he wants to be with while he with his friends goes deep into his next adventure with the team. He however is kidnapped by Porky and placed in Angry Astec when his 11 friends must recue him and the Imprisoned Princess. He is saved by Bender, Skipper and Heloise who in turn helps the three rescue Bubblegum and is baffled by her being younger. He is then kindnapped again with the Princess and Bender and Skipper with the others go off to rescue him. They are saved though by Bender and King Julian who save them while Skipper faces down Kaos while Jorgen fights a army of henchmen at the time. Finn is kidnapped again by Flame Princess who Discord sent to kill him while lying to her. Bender, Skipper, Julian, Heloise, Marceline, Spike, Frida, Twlilght, Spike, Shining Armor, Frida and Sari save him though. And after House puts FP on a restrain power thing, Finn and Flame Princess apologize and work together against Vilgax. Finn then faces Kaos to make sure Kaos doesnt get revenge on Bender, Skipper, Julian and Jorgen and wins. THen he is shokced to see Reaver shoot him dead. So Veger shows up and Finn get trophized, he is saved by the others. Finn then watches Sari upgrades and becomes very impressed by how "hot." Sari is to the anger of Bubblegum. Alongsde the girls he gets kidnapped again and Bender saves him again, afterwards he brutally attacks Dr. Strange with Bender and Skipper and saves Sari. The Petes try to kindap Finn again but he escapes with Sari have learn from Bender's teachings. Finn reveals that he has feelings for Sari after the adventure and the two start dating Totally Mobian Spies Finn then returns with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django and King Julien with many of the new members to stop Iron Queen and her Syndicate. As one of the returning members he struggles how they are going to tell the others about their new friends and allies. Bender and Skipper reveal to Finn that his relationship with Sari was to make sure there was someone he can fall on if his relationship with Bubblegum fails or if she dies Friends: Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Axel, Agent 9, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Ice King, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, Dr.Doofenshcimtz, Oscar the Grouch, Dib, Bubbles, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Milo, Scorpion, Subzero, Noob, Smoke, Hans the Puffin, Peep, Flame Princess, The Disney Angels, Emperor X, Gosalyn, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Gnowman, Snide, Sagat, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Jack O Lanturn, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Solid Snake, The Chief, Luigi, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Big Boss, Lucario, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants Enemies: The Lich, Marceline's Dad, Freak Deer, Fright King, Me-Mow, Uka Uka, The Joker, Alternate Doofenshcimtz, Darkwarrior Duck, Vilgax and his Alliegance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate Trivia His favorite color is baby blue His favorite food is Meat Loaf He cried rarely but only in devasting situations FInn is very tolerant of pain While he may be with Sari and he may say he does not anymore he still love's Bubblegum alway's has alway's will. And because it was their love for each other that beat the Lich their hearts are forever linked. However He would never forgive Bubblegum, end their friendship and hate her for the rest of his life if she actually tried to kill Sari even though he decides to be Bubblegum Finn is 5th in seniority only to Bender, Skipper, Julian and Django Finn 1.png Finn 2.png Finn 3.png finn 4.png finn 5.png finn 6.png finn 23.jpg finn 17.png finn 18.png finn 19.png tumblr_lgizzvFEY91qg0auvo1_500.png finn 111.jpg Snapshot - 28.jpg Snapshot 28 (4-26-2012 12-30 PM).png Snapshot 29 (4-26-2012 12-30 PM).png Snapshot 31 (4-26-2012 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 33 (4-26-2012 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 34 (4-26-2012 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 35 (4-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 36 (4-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 38 (4-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 43 (4-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Woobies Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Blondes Category:Major Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship